Battle of Sudden Flame
It began when Morgoth broke the Siege of Angband, which had held for four hundred years. On a winter's night, Morgoth sent out rivers of flame, consuming Ard-galen, which was renamed Anfauglith. Many elves perished as they fled from these flames, from the fire and the smoke. His armies of Balrogs and Orcs, led by Glaurung first of the Urulóki, overran the highlands of Dorthonion, and slew Angrod Iron-handed and Aegnor son of Finarfin. Maglor's horsemen were burnt alive on the plain of Lothlann, and Maglor's Gap was taken, giving Morgoth an entry into Beleriand itself. Maglor retreated with heavy losses to Himring, where he helped defend the city of Maedhros. The Pass of Aglon was also breached, and Celegorm the Fair and Curufin fled south of Doriath to Nargothrond. Morgoth's Orcs took the mountain forests of Mount Rerir, and defiled Lake Helevorn, ravaging Thargelion and marching far into East Beleriand, filling the lands of the Gelion with fire and terror. Caranthir the Dark fled to Amon Ereb, where he and Amrod Ambarussa built defenses, while Maglor and Maedhros held the northern border. The Orcs did not come into Taur-im-Duinath or Ossiriand. Minas Tirith in the Pass of Sirion in the West held under Orodreth of Nargothrond,second son of Finarfin (Elven-king of the Noldor in Aman), and Orodreth of Nargothrond's eldest brother King Finrod Felagund came north from Nargothrond with a large army. However, they were ambushed by a large army of Morgoth's forces at the Fens of Serech. Gelmir son of Guilin was lost during that battle.The Noldor now found themselves trapped, and Finrod would have been killed but for a sortie by Barahir of Ladros, who descended from Dorthonion and rescued the Elven lord. It was this deed which later earned Barahir the ring of Finrod which would become known as the Ring of Barahir. Finrod and his folk fled south to Nargothrond, while Barahir continued defending Dorthonion. The mountain forts of the Ered Wethrin around Hithlum also held, although barely. Thus the Siege was broken, the Sons of Fëanor scattered, and the forces of Morgoth roamed at will throughout the north. When Fingolfin, the High King of the Noldor, learned of the losses of so many Noldor, he rode in anger across the dust of Anfauglith and challenged Morgoth to single combat. At the doors of Angband itself, they fought a great duel. Fingolfin's sword, Ringil, wounded Morgoth seven times. Yet, he was felled by Morgoth's hammer, Grond, and slain by Morgoth's mighty foot. The folk of Barahir fought foot by foot for their lands, refusing to retreat from the attacking forces, and Morgoth relentlessly pursued them to the death until very few remained. So great was his wrath against them that Dorthonion was turned into a twisted land of dread and such dark enchantment that even Orcs would not enter it unless need drove them. Despite Morgoth's crushing victory, his foes soon regrouped, and in several areas formed strongholds and defensive positions against his Orcs. This, along with the theft of a Silmaril from Morgoth by Lúthien, renewed the morale of the folk of the West, leading to the creation of the Union of Maedhros, a final alliance of Men and Elves bent on removing Morgoth from Arda once and for all. Their efforts would not be successful however in this coming fight, the Nirnaeth Arnoediad. Category:Battles Category:Elder days